warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Warped Tour 2008
Warped Tour 2008 was the 2008 installment of the annual Summer Warped Tour music festival. Vans Shoes was again the tour's primary sponsor. Warped Tour 2008 Bands All bands confirmed for the entire tour unless otherwise noted. Route 66 Stage *The Academy Is... *Anberlin (Played 6/20-7/17 and 7/19-8/17) *As I Lay Dying (Played 6/20-7/18) *The Bouncing Souls (Played 7/16-7/25) *The Bronx *Chiodos (Played 7/18) *Dillinger Escape Plan (Played 7/9-7/15) *From First to Last *Gym Class Heroes *Matisyahu (Played 7/9-7/11 and 7/13) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 7/29-8/17) *Norma Jean *Paramore (Played 7/1-7/6) *Pennywise (Played 6/20-6/29 and 7/15-8/3) *Reel Big Fish *Rise Against (Played 8/6-8/17) *The Vandals (Played 8/6-8/17) Highway 1 Stage *Against Me! (Played 6/20-8/3 and 8/13-8/17) *All That Remains (Played 7/23-8/10) *Angels & Airwaves *Cobra Starship *Every Time I Die *Fear (Played 6/22) *GBH (Played 8/5-8/17) *Jack's Mannequin (Played 7/1-7/20) *Relient K *Say Anything *Story of the Year *Street Dogs Hurley Stage *All Time Low (Played 7/23-8/17) *All That Remains (Played 8/14-8/17) *The Briggs (Played 6/20-7/23 and 7/25-8/17) *Broadway Calls *The Color Fred *The Devil Wears Prada *Dr. Manhattan (Played 7/23 and 7/25-8/17) *Family Force 5 (except 6/20, 6/26, 7/2, 7/12, and 8/8) *Greeley Estates *Jeffree Star (Played 6/20-6/29) *Just Surrender (Played 7/24) *The Lordz (Played 7/16 and 7/24) *Mayday Parade *Pierce the Veil *The Pink Spiders (Played 7/1-7/20) *We the Kings Hurley.com Stage *3OH!3 *The Aggrolites *Anberlin (Played 7/18) *Beat Union (Played 6/20-8/3 and 8/13-8/17) *Bedouin Soundclash (Played 7/3-7/17) *The Briggs (Played 7/24) *Evergreen Terrace (Played 7/16 and 7/24) *HorrorPops (Played 6/20-7/23 and 7/25-8/17) *Katy Perry (except 7/10-7/11) *Ludo (Played 7/22-8/17) *Maylene and the Sons of Disaster (Played 6/20-7/18) *Ore Ska Band *Shwayze Smartpunk.com Stage *A Day to Remember (Played 6/20-7/20 and 8/8-8/17) (missed 7/12) *Alesana *August Burns Red (Played 6/20-7/6) *Automatic Loveletter (Played 7/17-7/27 on Smartpunk Stage, 7/28-8/6 on Skate Ramp Stage, and 8/8-8/17 on Kevin Says Stage) *Bring Me the Horizon (Played 7/23-8/17) *Cinematic Sunrise (Played 7/10-7/16) *The Classic Crime (Played 7/27-8/17) *Confide (Played 7/23-8/17) *Dr. Manhattan (Played 7/24) *Every Avenue (Played 7/9-7/26) *Forever the Sickest Kids (Played 6/20-7/6 on Smartpunk Stage and 7/9-8/17 on Ernie Ball Stage) *Four Year Strong (Played 7/9-7/18 on East Coast Indie Stage and 7/19-8/17 on Smartpunk Stage) *The Higher (Played 6/20-7/20) *The Human Abstract (Played 7/23-8/17) *Just Surrender (Played 7/9-7/23 and 7/25-7/26) *Madina Lake (Played 7/9-7/25) *The Maine (Played 6/20-7/3) *The Secret Handshake (Played 7/1-7/9) *Set Your Goals *Sky Eats Airplane (Played 7/27-8/17) *Stick to Your Guns (Played 6/20-7/6) *Treaty of Paris (Played 6/20-6/29) Ernie Ball Stage *The Audition *Between the Trees (Split time between Ernie Ball Stage, East Coast Indie Stage, and Skate Ramp Stage) *The Bleeding Irish (Played 6/20-6/21) *Charlotte Sometimes *The Darlings (Played 7/9-7/13) *Evergreen Terrace (Played 6/20-7/15, 7/17-7/23 and 7/25-8/17) *Haneda (Played 7/10-7/13) *The Hoons (Played 8/8-8/10) *Know Lyfe (Played 7/14-7/18) *Longway (Played 6/28-8/17) *The Lordz (Played 6/20-7/15, 7/17-7/23 and 7/25-8/17) *MC Chris *Natives of the New Dawn (Played 8/9-8/17) *Nothing More (Played 7/5-7/10) *Paige Wood (Ernie Ball or Skate Ramp Stage depending on date) *Protest the Hero *The Saint Alvia Cartel (Played 7/9-7/18, 7/23-8/3 and 8/13-8/17 on Ernie Ball Stage, 7/19-7/20 on Union Stage) *Settings (Played 7/14-7/28) *Sick City (Played 7/19-7/20 and 8/5-8/6) *Spitshine (Played 8/15-8/17) *Victim EffectVictim Effect - Tour Dates (Played 6/28) Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 12 Winners *3AM (Played 6/29) *5 Second Rule (Played 8/16) *12 Summers Old (Played 7/1) *A Bird a Sparrow (Played 7/3) *A Farewell Rescue (Played 7/27) *A Golden Era (Played 7/27) *A Hope for Home (Played 8/10) *A NewBorn Thriller (Played 7/15) *Above All Else (Played 7/20) *Action Item (Played 7/28) *Adalie (Played 7/25) *All That's Left (Played 8/10) *Aloretta! (Played 7/14) *The Alumni Club (Played 8/1) *Amaradio (Played 6/20) *The Amend (Played 7/9) *Ameratta (Played 8/9) *Amity (Played 8/6) *And Then There Was You (Played 7/12) *The Arma Mirage (Played 7/6) *Asiago (Played 8/13) *Backseat LoveStory (Played 7/29) *Behold the Flood (Played 7/16) *Beyond the Citadel of Coup de Grace (Played 6/25) *Box the Stars (Played 7/17) *The Boy and His Machine (Played 7/24) *Bravo Romeo Bravo (Played 7/16) *Bring it Home (Played 6/21) *Burning Tree (Played 7/11) *Callahan (Played 7/30) *Casari (Played 7/26) *Chances Are High (Played 7/29) *Chasing Thrill (Played 7/10) *Chelsea Grin (Played 6/28) *Cipes & The People (Played 6/22) *Code Anchor (Played 7/26) *Cold War Veterans (Played 8/8) *The Coming Weak (Played 7/20) *Crookedhook (Played 7/19) *Cry to the Blind (Played 7/24) *Culdera (Played 7/15) *Days Off Screen (Played 7/14) *Del Asher (Played 7/19) *Demi the Daredevil (Played 6/26) *The Dialed (Played 8/15) *Dice in the Icebox (Played 8/15) *Dirty Rooster Lollipops (Played 8/8) *Down for the Count (Played 6/20) *Dressed to Kill (Played 8/9) *Dust & Blood (Played 6/25) *The Embraced (Played 7/13) *Echoes of Us (Played 7/16) *Emery Drive (Played 7/6) *The Epilogues (Played 6/29) *The Eternal Affect (Played 7/28) *The Evermore Escape (Played 8/3) *Eyes on the Prize (Played 7/25) *The Failsafe (Played 7/29) *Farwell (Played 7/18) *The Fast Track (Played 8/3) *Fighting the Villain (Played 6/21) *Fire at Will (Played 7/10) *First Class Fever (Played 7/3) *For All Those Sleeping (Played 8/3) *For Word Cause (Played 7/2) *For Yesterday (Played 6/21) *FreaknMissy (Played 6/22) *From Man in Ghost (Played 7/19) *Furthest from the Star (Played 7/5) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (Played 8/6) *Girl on Fire (Played 8/10) *Go Radio (Played 7/13) *Godzilla (Played 6/20) *Gonna Get Got (Played 7/26) *The Great Escape (Played 7/16) *H is For Hero (Played 7/15) *Hail Archer (Played 8/1) *Hedged (Played 8/5) *Hello Marquee (Played 8/14) *Her Fatal Flaw (Played 6/25) *Here's Looking At You Kid (Played 7/14) *Honest to Empire (Played 8/10) *Honor Bright (Played 7/24) *Honorthefallen (Played 6/28) *Idea of Beauty (Played 7/9) *In the Wake (Played 7/29) *In Times of Distress (Played 8/13) *Indosurf (Played 8/13) *Innocence Betrays (Played 8/8) *Jacob's Ladder (Played 7/12) *Jay and the Lovebirds (Played 8/6) *The Jealousy Game (Played 7/14) *Kevin Goes 2 College (Played 7/5) *Kill a Mockingbird (Played 8/17) *La Circa (Played 6/21) *Langus (Played 7/30) *Larusso (Played 6/28) *Last Try (Played 7/25) *The Lasting Effect (Played 6/29) *Legacy Falls (Played 7/6) *Let Lions (Played 7/2) *Letters Burning (Played 6/22) *Life Between Sleep (Played 7/26) *Lone Star Drive By (Played 7/5) *Loren Battle (Played 6/26) *Lost Deliveries (Played 7/20) *Lost in Prague (Played 8/3) *Love Me Electric (Played 8/2) *Love You Long Time (Played 8/17) *Lovers Make Liars (Played 8/17) *Madison Drive (Played 8/9) *The Malheruex (Played 6/20) *Mankind Is Obsolete (Played 8/9) *MARADONA (Played 7/13) *Melodramus (Played 6/28) *Mercury Bullet (Played 8/13) *The Mission Veo (Played 7/12) *Moments of Brilliance (Played 8/5) *Mondays Alibi (Played 8/14) *My Last Entry (Played 7/3) *Nine Life Fire (Played 7/1) *The Nominees Are (Played 8/2) *Novella (Played 7/1) *Novista (Played 7/6) *One Star City (Played 8/6) *Oregon Falls (Played 8/1) *Our Film Star (Played 7/18) *The Perfect Mistake (Played 7/28) *Perfect on Paper (Played 6/26) *Poetica (Played 6/28) *Pomeroy (Played 7/2) *Porcelain Smile (Played 7/15) *Prom Night in Black and White (Played 8/5) *Promise Me Scarlet (Played 7/17) *The Prospect (Played 7/11) *Red Car Wire (Played 7/3 on Ernie Ball Stage and 7/9-7/18 and 7/23-8/2 on East Coast Indie Stage) *Red October (Played 7/20) *Relapse (Played 8/15) *Remember Tomorrow (Played 7/24) *Rising 4 (Played 8/5) *The Riot (Played 7/27) *The Rival Year (Played 7/12) *The Rooftops (Played 7/27) *Say Goodbye (Played 7/1) *The Scenic (Played 7/25) *Seasons After (Played 7/2) *The Shoreline (Played 7/10) *Shotgun Rules (Played 7/19) *Silas (Played 7/11) *Silence of a Silhouette (Played 7/17) *Silence the Messenger (Played 7/3) *Silent Soul (Played 7/20) *Snake Eater (Played 7/2) *Some Never Sleep (Played 6/25) *Something for Nothing (Played 7/23) *Sounds of Surrender (Played 8/14) *Stages and Stereos (Played 7/13) *The State Affair (Played 8/2) *Stay (Played 7/23) *Storms in May (Played 7/18) *The Story Changes (Played 7/30) *Streets of Rage (Played 6/20) *T13C (Played 7/10) *Terra Terra Terra (Played 7/11) *Thanks to You (Played 6/29) *Tigers in Transit (Played 6/22) *Tinj (Played 7/3) *To Sleep With Angels (Played 8/8) *Tonight the Prom (Played 8/2) *Tragedy of Me (Played 6/26) *Transmit Now (Played 7/10) *Transit Studio (Played 8/17) *Tropidelic (Played 7/17) *Undefyed (Played 7/23) *Undergone (Played 8/15) *Van Atta High (Played 7/28) *Veramadia (Played 7/6) *Vices I Admire (Played 6/29) *View From Ida (Played 7/18) *Vonnegutt (Played 7/9) *Wayward (Played 8/16) *We Spell Disaster (Played 6/22) *We're Not Friends Anymore (Played 8/16) *Westside Story (Played 8/14) *Winner Takes All (Played 8/1) *With Grace We Fall (Played 8/16) *With Honors (Played 7/31) *Where Truth Lies (Played 8/17) *Your Greatest Mistake (Played 7/5) Kevin Says Stage *1997 (Played 6/20-7/3, split time between Kevin Says Stage and Skate Ramp Stage) *A Blinding Spyre (Played 8/8) *A Cursive Memory (Played 7/11-7/26) *The Action Design (Played 6/20-6/28 and 8/13-8/17) *Ahisma Sunrise (Played 7/29) *AJAX (Played 7/24) *The A.K.A.'s (Played 7/23-8/3 and 8/8-8/10, 7/27-7/28 on Skate Ramp Stage) *All Left Out* (Played 7/12, 7/14-7/23, 7/30-7/31 and 8/14) *Amelia (Played 7/19) *American Hero (Played 8/9) *Anarbor (Played 8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Angry Panda (Played 8/8) *Animo (Appeared on all dates but only played when there was an open slot) *The Anti (Played 7/31) *Asian Cafe (Played 7/14) *The Asthmatics (Played 7/23) *Audio Spaghetti (Played 7/2) *Aurora Falls (Played 6/28) *Authority Zero (Played 8/10-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *The Awakening Orchestra (Played 7/26) *Awesome and the Ass Kickers (Played 7/10) *The Banana Convention (Played 7/29) *The Big Spank (Played 6/29) *The Black Doves (Played 7/5) *Black President (Played 8/10-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Blasé Debris (Played 7/24-7/30) *Brave Citizens (Played 6/20-6/25) *Breva (Played 6/28-7/6) *Brooklyn Zoo (Played 8/5) *Buffalo Casket (Played 7/24-7/30) *Casket Architects (Played 7/31-8/3) *Cerebral Vortex (Played 7/31) *Cobra Kisses (Played 7/16) *The Concerta Circus (Played 7/6) *Confide (Played 7/16) *Conversation (Played 8/6) *CrashCarBurn (Played 7/9-7/28) *Curmudgeon (Played 8/17) *Cute Lepers (Played 8/9 on Kevin Says Stage and 8/10 on Skate Ramp Stage) *Cyanide City (Played 7/1) *Damn Valentines (Played 8/3) *Danger Is My Middle Name (Played 8/1-8/3) *Danger Mic (Played 6/28) *Deep Sleep Empire (Played 7/17 and 7/29) *Defy Everything (Played 6/22-6/29, 8/13-8/15 and 8/17) *The Departed (Played 6/21) *Disco Ensemble (Played 7/9-7/15 and 7/23-7/30) *Dodger (Played 7/19-7/20) *Does It Offend You, Yeah? (Played 7/23-7/31) *The Dollyrots (Played 6/22, 8/13, and 8/15-8/17 on Skate Ramp Stage and 7/10-7/13 on Kevin Says Stage) *Downline (Played 7/20) *Draco and the Malfoys (Played 7/23) *Drive A (Played 7/9-7/15, 7/22-8/2, 8/14 and 8/17 on Kevin Says Stage or Skate Ramp Stage) *Escaping Gravity (Played 7/3) *The Expatriots (Played 7/15) *Fall from Grace (Played 8/9-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Fight! Fight! Fight! (Played 7/1-7/6) *Flowers for Dorian (Played 8/2) *The Gaslight Anthem (Played 7/9-7/16) *Great Scott! (Played 7/15) *Hairdoo (Played 6/21) *Hectic Watermelon (Played 8/14) *Hi-Fi Hand Grenades (Played 8/5-8/10) *Hired Geeks (Played 8/1) *The Hooks (Played 6/21) *HORSE the Band (Played 8/17) *The Host (Played 7/17) *Hovercraft Pirates (Played 7/11) *Hunter Revenge (Played 6/20 and 8/17) *The Japanese War Machine (Played 7/24) *Jet Lag Gemini (Played 6/25-7/9 and 7/25-8/2, split time between Kevin Says Stage, East Coast Indie Stage, and Skate Ramp Stage) *Josephine Collective (Played 7/10-7/13) *Juice Lee (Played 7/17 and 7/30) *LA5 (Played 8/14) *Last Great Assault (Played 7/1-7/6) *Lost Point (Played 6/28-6/29) *Madison Fadeout (Played 7/9) *Makeshift Hero (Played 8/14) *Main Street Minority (Played 8/2) *Mean Tangerine (Played 7/19) *Medium Troy (Played 8/9-8/10) *Midnight to Twelve (Played 6/25-7/1) *Mike Borgia (Played 7/26) *The Mint (Played 7/25) *Miracle Dolls (Played 6/20-6/22) *Mo Bigsley (Played 8/17) *Mulatto (Played 6/20) *My Anomaly (Played 7/13) *My Latex Brain (Played 7/30) *Oceana (Played 8/13-8/17) *On the Surface (Played 8/13 and 8/16) *Paper Street Soap Company (Played 7/10) *Paths 2 Glory (Played 7/25) *Peanuthead (Played 7/12) *The Percocettes (Played 7/25) *Permanent Holiday (Played 7/23) *Peter DiStefano (Played 6/21-6/22) *The Photo Atlas (Played 6/29) *Pivot (Played 7/14) *Planes Crash (Played 6/20) *Plastick (Played 6/22) *The Pleasures of Merely Circulating (Played 6/26) *PointDexter (Played 8/16) *The Projection (Played 7/31) *The Remus Lupins (Played 6/20-6/22) *Riots of Eighty (Played 6/28) *Rotbottyrot (Played 8/6) *Shanti (Played 7/16-7/24 on Kevin Says Stage and 7/25-8/8 on Skate Ramp Stage) *Single File (Played 7/28-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Shapes of Racecars (Played 6/25-6/26) *Smart Pants (Played 7/28) *Stasis (Played 7/27) *State and Madison (Played 8/1-8/3) *Staylefish (Played 7/19-7/24 and 7/26) *Supe (Played 6/20-6/21, 6/25-6/26, 7/3 and 7/6) *Tabitha (Played 8/6) *There for Tomorrow (Played 7/31-8/3) *Tickle Me Pink (Played 6/25-6/29) *Time of Plague (Played 7/18) *Touch My Rash (Played 8/15) *We Ride at Dawn (Played 8/10) *We Shot the Moon (Played 7/1-7/2) *The Western Civilization (Played 7/6) *What About Pluto? (Played 6/25) *The Wideawakes (Played 7/31) *WINSLOW (Played 7/20) *Yall Street (Played 7/9) *You, Me, and Everyone We Know (Played 6/25-6/26 on Skate Ramp Stage and 7/1-7/2 on Kevin Says Stage) *Your Highness Electric (Played 6/20-6/21) *Zaragoza (Played 8/11) Skullcandy Mix Tent *Culture Shock Camp *Dante LaSalle *Dr. Madd Vibe (Played 7/1-7/10) *Gil Mantera's Party Dream (Played 6/20-7/24 on Skullcandy Mix Tent, 7/25-8/17 on Skate Ramp Stage) *Ivens (Played 7/27-8/17) *Massive Monkees *Megaphone (Played 7/23-7/29) *Now On (Played 6/20-6/22, 6/28-/6/29, 8/9-8/17) *Othello *Pato (Played 7/10-7/26) *The Pinker Tones (Played 6/25-8/17)The Pinker Tones *The Pirate Signal *Piotta (Played 6/20-7/9) Code of tha Cutz Bands *Anakin Slayd (Played 7/20) *Ancient Mith (Played 6/29) *Barbaric Merits (Played 7/2) *Bo Jankans (Played 7/16) *Bomb Skwad (Played 7/15) *Brimstone 127 (Played 7/12) *Chief (Played 7/17-7/18 and 8/1-8/3) *D Allie (Played 7/18) *DangerZone (Played 8/13 and 8/16) *Dez (Played 7/17) *DFE DEF (Played 8/6) *Doomtree (Played 8/3) *Dyme Def (Played 8/8-8/10) *Edreys (Played 7/24 and 7/31-8/2) *Extra Credit B Girls (Played 8/15) *Eye 2 Eye (Played 7/20) *Flux (Played 6/26) *Forgotten Science (Played 6/22) *Grime (Played 6/25) *Inside a Mind (Played 7/19) *Lotus Tribe (Played 7/3-7/5) *Lynnguistix (Played 7/1 and 7/9) *Milkdrop (Played 7/2) *Mind Energy Presents "Cross Fader Wars" (Played 7/1) *Mind Kontrol (Played 7/11-7/12) *Mike P (Played 7/14) *Moe Pope (Played 7/23-7/29) *Mother Peace (Played 8/6) *PegLeg (Played 7/10-7/11 and 7/13) *Quanstar (Played 7/9) *Quite Nyce (Played 7/23) *Reach (Played 7/2) *Rheteric (Played 8/17) *Self Expression Music (Played 6/28) *Sirah (Played 6/25-6/26, 8/8 and 8/14) *Skip (Played 7/10 and 7/13) *Street Dance Academy (Played 7/19) *TeamOne (Played 8/2) *T.E.F.L.O.N. (Played 7/14-7/15) *Tek Threat (Played 6/21 and 8/15) *Thirsty Fish (Played 6/20) *Vortexas (Played 7/3 and 7/6) *West Bound (Played 8/17) *The Word Association (Played 7/5-7/6) *Zoology (Played 6/26) Skate Ramp Stage *Allison (Played 7/3-7/6) *The Architects (Played 7/1-7/2) *The Bathroom Murders (Played 8/17) *Born As Ghost (Played 7/18-8/8) *Cinder Road (Played 7/9-7/15 and 7/17-7/28) *The Danger O's (Played 7/25) *Disco Ensemble (Played 7/16) *Entice (Played 6/20-7/6) *The Expendables (Played 6/28) *Farewell (Played 6/20-7/23) *Fear Nuttin' Band (Played 7/24-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *The Frantic (Played 8/1-8/3) *Good Guys in Black *Letallis (Played 7/28) *Love Equals Death (Played 6/20-6/29) *Pensive (Played 8/14) *Phathom (Played 6/20-6/29) *The Randies (Played 7/24-8/13 and 8/15-8/17) *Revolution Mother (Played 8/13-8/17)Revolution Mother *Say It Twice (Played 6/20 and 8/13-8/17) *Say No More (Played 6/20-6/21) *Set Off (Played 8/15 and 8/17) *Something for Rockets (Played 8/14) *Steve Steadham/Citizen X *TAT (Played 6/20-8/3) *Valencia (Played 6/20-6/29 on Skate Ramp Stage and 7/1-7/10 on Kevin Says Stage) Famly Clothing Stage *Allura *Chaser Shiragirl Stage *A Pretty Mess (Played 6/20) *All or Nothing HC (Played 6/22) *Barnicle (Played 7/23) *Blameshift (Played 6/20-6/22 and 7/26-7/28) *Civet (Played 6/20-6/22) *Lia Fall (Played 6/22) *Me Talk Pretty (Played 7/25-7/26 and 7/28) *Shiragirl (Played 6/20-6/22, 7/23, 7/25-7/28 on Shiragirl Stage and 6/25-6/29 on Skate Ramp Stage) *Von Iva (Played 6/21) East Coast Indie Stage *A Loss for Words (Played 7/23-7/24 and 8/1) *A Utopian Skyline (Played 7/27) *Alamance (Played 7/9-7/18 and 7/23-8/2) *After Midnight Project (Played 7/10-7/18) *Bedlight for Blue Eyes (Played 7/25 and 7/29-7/31) *Crooked Looks (Played 7/23-7/27) *Dead Legend (Played 7/9-7/15 and 7/25-8/2) *Don't Panic (Played 7/27) *Driving East (Played 7/29-7/31) *Heart Set Self Destruct (Played 8/1-8/2) *Hiccup Helen (Played 7/25) *I Am the Pilot (Played 7/14-7/16 and 7/23-7/28) *Kelsey and the Chaos (Played 7/23-7/25 and 7/27 on Shiragirl Stage and 7/26 and 7/28 on East Coast Indie Stage) *Kevin Elliot and the Broken (Played 7/9-7/16) *Lights (Played 7/17-7/18) *Love You Maid the Butcher (Played 7/28) *Motionless in White (Played 7/9-7/16, 7/25, 7/27 and 7/29-7/31) *Patent Pending (Played 7/17-7/18 and 7/26) *Pull the Pin (Played 7/15-7/16, 7/23 and 7/25-7/29) *The Recovering (Played 7/9-7/18 and 7/23-8/2) *Reflective Insight (Played 7/31-8/2) *Shiragirl (Played 7/24) *Sound the Alarm (Played 7/25-7/27 and 8/1-8/2) *Strike (Played 7/28) *Vanattica (Played 8/1-8/2) *Vice Grip (Played 7/17-718) *The Weakend (Played 7/18) Old Skool Stage *Agent Orange (Played 8/15-8/16) *Big Drill Car (Played 8/14 and 8/17) *D.I. (Played 8/14-8/15 and 8/17) *The Dickies (Played 8/15-8/17) *Fear (Played 8/14 and 8/16) *The Germs (Played 8/14-8/17) *H2O (Played 8/14-8/17) *M.I.A. (Played 8/14 and 8/17) *Mike Watt and The Missingmen (Played 8/14-8/15 and 8/17) *T.S.O.L. (Played 8/14-8/17) Union Stage *Ceremonial Snips (Played 7/19-7/20) *Creepshow (Played 7/19-7/20) *The Flatliners (Played 7/19-7/20) *The Johnstones (Played 7/19-7/20) *One Night Band (Played 7/19-7/20) *The Planet Smashers (Played 7/19-7/20) *The Real Deal (Played 7/19-7/20) *The Riptides (Played 7/19-7/20) *Subb (Played 7/19-7/20) Jersey Stage *A Clear Blurr (Played 7/28) *Avenida (Played 7/28) *East Coast Addiction (Played 7/28) *Jade (Played 7/28) *Lux Astra (Played 7/28) *Sounds Like Words (Played 7/28) *Sunrise Atlantic (Played 7/28) *Vaeda (Played 7/28) *The Victory Drive (Played 7/28) Tour dates References